ffxiclopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Catégorie:Batailles de Campagne
en:Category:Campaign Battles category:Campagne Les Batailles de Campagne This is the collective term given to the series of battles and border skirmishes waged in the Quon and Mindartian theaters during the Crystal War. The regions in question contain areas which are continually being plagued by sporadic outbursts of hostility along perpetually contested borders. Should the incessantly encroaching beasthordes be unequivocally repelled, the lands in dispute will be claimed as territories under Altana. There are several benefits to be reaped once claim is laid to an area, such as an increase in the number of Campaign Ops available, and the number of such benefits will grow in proportion to the amount of land secured. Moreover, by having an "Allied Tag" issued to you by an area's Campaign Arbiter (C.A.), you may choose to have your campaign battle performance assessed. By doing so you may receive rewards for your service, such as Campaign-specific points, known as "Allied Notes," and even experience points. It is worth noting that experience points will not be lost in the event that a player should die while participating in Campaign. Campaign Map The Campaign Map shows the current Campaign conflicts and how the nations are faring against the Beastmen. This can be accessed by typing /campaignmap or /cmap. Map Information: The Controlled Areas information appears in the upper right hand corner of the map when the arrow is not hovering over an area icon. This shows how many areas each nation currently controls. When a nation controls an area their field Campaign officer will be standing at the fortifications. When the beastmen are controlling an area the C.A. (Campaign Arbiter) will be standing some distance away from the fortifications. category:Campagne The Campaign Map shows the current Campaign battles. The sword icon over the area icon is the indicator for a current Campaign battle. Icons that are colored blue, red, or yellow are controlled by one of the nations and are currently defending. Grey icons are beastmen controlled. It also indicates the Fortifications and Resources levels (actual vs maximum) in each area. These amounts represent how much damage the stronghold can take before it falls to the attacking force completely, and the availability of Temporary Items during a campaign battle. If Resources hits 0, no more temporary items can be purchased. Campaign Ops supply transport missions including Crimson Domino I / II can be completed to replenish an area's resources- by 1 point each time for Crimson Domino I; a concentrated effort by several players is needed to add a meaningful amount to the supply. category:Campagne Enlisting in Campaign Battles All those wishing to serve would enlist with one of the allied army's three main forces--the Kingdom of San d'Oria, the Republic of Bastok, or the Federation of Windurst--to combat the ever-advancing beastmen confederate comprising the Quon Host of the Orcish Empire, the Quadav Shieldwarriors, the Yagudo Theomilitary, and the Shadowlord's Dark Kindred. However, a volunteer's duties were not always limited to direct engagement with the enemy. Campaign endeavors also extended to tasks such as marches, supply runs, entrenchment and fortification, and cooperative maneuvers with allied forces. How to Enlist: *Complete Steamed Rams, The Fighting Fourth, or Snake on the Plains to join San d'Oria, Bastok, or Windurst's military forces respectively. Once you have enlisted in a military force you are able to partake in Campaign. Traveling to a Campaign Battle Speak to a Campaign Arbiter in your Allied nation. *They will offer you teleportation to any of the Campaign zones, but you must have previously been in the zone at some point. *The C.A will transport you to a Campaign area for a number of Allied Notes. The cost will depend on where you are traveling and who is controlling it. *You will arrive at the Fortifications in the zone if it is controlled by an allied nation or by the Jeuno C.A. if it is controlled by beastmen. *You can also teleport back from any zone to your allied nation by speaking to the field officer or C.A. in any zone. Participation in a Campaign Battle *When you have arrived in a Campaign area, you must sign up with the Campaign Arbiter in the zone to participate in the battle. The battle may sprawl out across the zone but is generally focused upon the fortifications in the zone. **Once signed up you will obtain an Sword icon in front of your name. This allows you to attack all the Campaign monsters in the areas. These mobs show up with a sword in front of their name as well. They will not aggro you unless you have the Sword icon. All players in a given area can attack all campaign monsters, regardless of their party/alliance status. Campaign Temporary Items The Campaign Arbiters provide the players with temporary items in exchange for Allied Notes. These items vanish after you exit the battle. The availability of items depends on the area fortification's Resources: if they are zero, players will be unable to obtain temporary items. Campaign Rewards During the battle, all actions you do will earn you Experience Points and Allied Notes. *You can ask for an assessment at any point during the campaign battle and be granted new allied tags after you have reached the capped limit. However this may interfere with completing certain Campaign Ops such as the Aegis Scream missions. Additionally, the recently increased limits are nearly unachievable, so this is rarely necessary anymore. *If you die while participating in a campaign battle and the enemy forces retreat you will still obtain the exp/limit points and allied notes you earned as soon as you are raised. Zoning in any way during a campaign battle will forfeit all exp/limit points and allied notes you have earned during the battle. This includes returning to your Home Point, being tractored, and casting teleportation spells. Fortifications The battle will be centered on the Fortifications in the outdoor zones. These are generally located at the same spot as the Outpost from the future if there is an Outpost in that zone. Fortification Locations: *West Sarutabaruta (S) - (H-6) *Meriphataud Mountains (S) - (E-5) *Sauromugue Champaign (S) - (H-7) *Fort Karugo-Narugo (S) - (H-9)/(I-8), continue west behind the Phosphorous Ward onto the Fivespires map. *North Gustaberg (S) - (D-10) *Pashhow Marshlands (S) - (K-6) *Rolanberry Fields (S) - (J-7) *Grauberg (S) - (I-8) *East Ronfaure (S) - (H-8) *Jugner Forest (S) - (I-8) *Batallia Downs (S) - (J-7) *Vunkerl Inlet (S) - (G-10) *Eldieme Necropolis (S) - (I-8) Gaining Control of a Fortification * Players can now attack the ???s once they change to targets named "Fortification". It seems that the forts' HP returns to full after it reaches 50%. However, each reduction to 50% reduces the Fortification number by 1 point. Fortifications seem to "repair" themselves over time when not under attack. If enemies spawn around a fort outside of a campaign battle, it seems to increase this rate of repair. * These Fortifications are Lv.50 and can be skilled-up on when not participating in the Campaign battle with Allied Tags. They have incredibly low evasion, but high defense and very high hit points. Though no matter who has done the most damage to them, they do not "turn". However, when used in conjunction with Hide, Sneak Attack will activate. * For each battle, there is a winner and a loser. The winning side will have all monsters or NPCs warp out, with the losing side fleeing out of sight. The winning army will gain influence in the region as well. * Fortifications have no MP and cannot be Paralyzed or Slept. They can, however, be assaulted with Acid Bolts for a Defense-down effect. They take 50% normal damage from magic (tested with BLU breath spells). Fortification Flags Control of the fortification is indicated by a nation or beastman flag. The fortifications controlled by a nation also have their field officer present. Siege weapons Upon reaching certain technological levels, both the Allied Forces and the Beastman will be able to deploy siege weapons in campaign battles: Belfry Available to both the Allied Forces of Altana as well as the Beastman Confederate, the belfry will become available to armies attacking regions not under their influence once their technological means have reached a predetermined level. Since they house a "war bell" capable of calling forth reinforcements, it is imperative that players not only protect the belfries of the Allied Forces tooth and nail, but also demolish those of the Beastman Confederate as quickly as possible. Mantelet The mantelet is also available to both sides, and will be placed at a location that an army is defending once their technological means have reached a predetermined level. The mantelet's benefit derives from its ability to restore the HP of friendly players within its vicinity. As such, much like the belfry, they must be defended or destroyed accordingly. Siege Turret Available only to the Beastman Confederate are siege turrets, which will appear when an army's technological means reach an incredibly high level while attacking an area not under their influence. Capable of repeated long-range attacks, in addition to spawning ferocious enemies, the siege turret is widely considered to be the Beastman Confederate's most powerful and deadly weapon. Allied Campaign NPCs and Heroes Allied Campaign NPCs will join in the combat. These seem to be fairly strong NPCs. They come in large squads to protect or attack fortifications. Also, Campaign Heroes will join in the fray. NPCs will tend to stay in one area and only attack Beastmen that enter that area. If you pull or kite a Beastman near them they will assist you. Federal Forces of Windurst Republican Army of Bastok Royal Army of San d'Oria Freelances Campaign Enemies and Notorious Monsters The monsters appear in squadrons with a named leader. They all check as Impossible to Gauge. These will not aggro players without the sword icon for Campaign; only players with Allied Tags will be attacked. :*It is possible to gain skill ups on these mobs, as long you do not have an Allied Tag. Fortifications are 50, regular mobs are estimated to be in the mid-60s, the Commander is 75+. :*Being defeated by these mobs without Allied Tags will cause you to lose experience points. :*It is possible to gain hate without Allied Tags if you assist other player characters with Allied Tags on. :*Since the 3/10/08 update, the attack power of these mobs against NPCs and (possibly) Fortifications has been dramatically increased (possibly NPC defense has been lowered instead). As well, NPCs will now earn and keep enmity rather than being ignored at the slightest provocation. Combined, this means that while it is easier for lower-level players to operate in Campaign without being slaughtered, many more players will likely be needed to maintain control over hotly contested regions as the NPCs can no longer be expected to do all the work. Dark Kindred These uncommon forces sometimes show up during campaign battles, and are often more difficult than the other three forces. Orcish Hosts The Orcish Host employs "Orcish Counterstance," granting them a counterstance effect. Some NM's use "Beserker Dance" to grant a self-Haste effect. Quadav Shieldwarriors Quadav Shieldwarriors have a TP move called "Diamond Shell" that makes any attacks from behind hit for 0 damage while the effect is active. Take note of this when used and move to the front to cause damage. Some of the leaders will also use Wrath of Gu'Dha. Yagudo Theomilitary The Yagudo Theomilitary has an ability called "Feathered Furore" that will remove one random piece of equipment in a cone blast. Several campaign leaders also use "Dark Invocation" to inflict poison/death.